


Technically Family

by This_Could_Be_Beautiful



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Could_Be_Beautiful/pseuds/This_Could_Be_Beautiful
Summary: Tsukishima thought that his brother dating Tanaka's sister would be a mild annoyance at worst, but it's quickly becoming a problem now that Tanaka insists on spending more time with him now that they're technically "brothers."
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Tsukishima Kei, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so pardon my terrible grammar  
> Most of the relationships in this fic will stay platonic but I'm thinking about adding some background ships.

“Nice one Tsukki!”  
“Ow! Don’t call me Tsukki,” Tsukishima rubbed the place on his shoulder where Tanaka had smacked him in “celebration” of his block. Tsukishima had never understood hitting as a form of congratulations, but it clearly was the only kind of congratulations Tanaka (and Nishinoya) knew how to give.  
He heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see Yamaguchi standing there, “nice block, Tsukki” he said, throwing an arm around Tsukishima’s shoulders,  
“Thank you, Tadashi,” Tsukki said, grateful for his friend’s clamer display of affection,  
“Guys, the set’s over, we’re switching sides!” Daich called,  
Tanaka and Tsukki hurried to join the rest of the team while Yamaguchi walked back to his place on the bench, “How come only Yamaguchi gets to compliment you?” Tanaka asked as they took their positions,  
“Maybe because he doesn’t hit me and yell at me when he does it,” Tsukishima snapped. Tanaka didn’t respond verbally but Tsukishima could see a contemplative look on his face.  
The rest of the game went surprisingly well in Tsukishima’s opinion, their offense was better then usual thanks to Hinata forcing Coach Ukai to let him stay in for the whole game, and Nishinoya had helped him keep their defense pretty strong. But even with all of that, the game wore Tsukki out considerably, and he wasn’t the only one, even Hinata and Nishinoya were showing signs of fatigue. Ukai even spared them a lecture after the game after seeing them collapse onto the benches.  
“Here,” Tsukki looked up at Tanaka handing him his water bottle, “those were some sick blocks today,”  
“Um-thanks,” Tsukki was slightly confused at Tanaka’s tone. It was calm, much calmer than the tone he used with the other teammates, and his signature slaps on the shoulder were noticeably absent, “is something wrong?”  
“No, why would something be wrong?” Tanaka questioned,  
“You’re being way too calm, something has to be wrong, did the exhaustion get to you?”  
“Nothing’s wrong, Tsukishima, I just thought about what you said earlier and if you don’t like the way I usually compliment you, then I’ll try to be more like Yamaguchi!” Tanaka explained, Yamaguchi turned his head toward them at the mention of his name but Tsukki waved him off,  
“You don’t have to do that Tanaka, not being obnoxious is too out of character for you,” he remarked,  
“What’d you say to me you-” but Tanaka stopped in the middle of his lame retort, looking in horror at something in the bleachers, “Hey, Tsukki, did you say whether your brother was coming to this game?”  
“What? Oh, I don’t know, he comes to pretty much every game, why?” Tsukishima answered suspiciously.  
Tanaka just pointed at the bleachers behind Tsukishima, he turned, following Tanaka’s finger. When he finally found what Tanaka was pointing at, his face showed the same look of horror Tanaka had been wearing. Tsukishima’s brother, Akiteru, had come to the game, but he was not paying attention to Tsukishima. He had his arm around a short, blonde girl standing next to a drum that Tsukki recognized to be Tanaka’s sister, Saeko.  
Tsukki looked at Tanaka, who was already staring at him, and, forgetting their exhaustion, they both immediately began to sprint toward the bleachers.


	2. Chapter 2

“Both of you calm down!” 

“We are completely calm!” Tanaka shouted,

“What he said,” Tsukki agreed, still red in the face and out of breath from their run to the bleachers,

“We were going to tell you after you won the game,” Saeko said, holding back laughter,

“How were you planning to do that?” Tanaka shouted again, “hey guys, congrats on winning your game, oh by the way, I’m dating your teammate’s brother!?”

“Well-”

“What were you going to tell us if we lost,” Tsukki asked, his sarcasm regained along with his breath,

“Listen,” Akiteru jumped in, “it’s not that big a deal, nothing much will change, Kei, you’ll just be seeing Saeko around the house a bit more.”

He put his arm around Saeko and Tanaka faked a gag. 

“Typical of you not to tell me about this,” Tsukishima murmured, to quiet for Saeko and Tanaka but just the right volume to make Akiteru’s face fall, Tsukki began to walk back to the rest of the team, 

“Wait up!” Tanaka called, running to catch up with Tsukki

“you’re just going to leave them there without talking to them?”

“Yes, and you’re leaving them too, if you want to talk about our siblings love lives so much be my guest, but I don’t care,” 

Tanaka stayed silent for once and the two of them rejoined their confused teammates. Tanaka explained the whole situation to them complete with special voices for both Akiteru and Saeko, he thankfully did not give Tsukishima a special voice after a death glare from Tsukki himself. 

“So does this make you and Tanaka-senpai brothers!?” Hinata asked,

“Of course it doesn-” Tsukki started to dissmiss,

“Technically, yeah!” Tanaka interrupted, whirling to face Tsukki, “I guess this technically makes us family!” 

“No. it doesn’t. Our siblings are dating and that’s it, I doubt it’ll even last,” Tsukki snapped.

Tsukishima knew that he was being a jerk but he couldn’t stand the thought of Tanaka calling him his brother, or vice versa, even as a joke. It didn’t even make sense, Tanaka had never liked him anyway, from the first day they met Tanaka called him a jerk. Sure they had their moments where they got along, but it was usually when they were trying to intimidate another team, that was the only time they could ever be considered in sync. They weren’t “technically” brothers. They weren’t even “technically” friends. 

“Why’d you have to be so negative?” Tanaka grumbled, Tsukishima shrugged,

“Maybe we should just go home?” Yamaguchi suggested cautiously, handing Tsukki his gym bag. 

Tsukki nodded and gratefully accepted his bag, it was the second time he was grateful for Yamaguchi that day. He could feel the team’s eyes on him, especially Tanaka’s, as they made their way out of the gym. Neither of them were saying anything but Tsukishima could tell his friend was concerned for him. He wanted to tell Yamaguchi that he was ok but he knew he would see right through him like he always did, he wasn’t sure if he could bring himself to lie to Yamaguchi anyway. He would wait for Yamaguchi to initiate the conversation, and if he never brought it up then so be it. 

But of course.

“Are you really bothered by Akiteru and Saeko?” 

Tsukki gave an involuntary frown, “no.” he wasn’t looking at Yamaguchi but he could tell he had an eyebrow raised,

“Then why were you being such a jerk to Tanaka?” 

“I wasn’t-” Tsukki let out a sharp breath- “he was just saying all that crap about how we’re “brothers” when we aren’t even friends. It was pissing me off,” 

“You didn’t have to snap at him like that, though,” Yamaguchi tilted his head sympathetically and Tsukishima finally turned to look at him,

“Shut up Tadashi,” 

“Sorry Tsukki.”

He was just trying to help Tsukki make friends, he knew that. But he didn’t need Tadashi’s help with that, he wasn’t Tsukki’s mom, and Tsukki wasn’t a child that needed his hand held and had to be forced to talk to other kids. Tsukki didn’t even need other friends, he had Tadashi, wasn't that enough? He felt a pang of guilt regardless, he shouldn’t have told Yamaguchi to shut up.

“Do you wanna come over and watch a movie?” Tsukki asked, quietly, hoping Yamaguchi would understand his cryptic apology,

Yamaguchi turned his head, “sure Tsukki,” he said with a smile, “but only if you start being nice to Tanaka,”

“Ugh. I guess I can try to tolerate him,” Tsukishima conceded with a small smirk.

Yamaguchi let out a laugh and bumped Tsukki with his shoulder, and Tsukki smiled for real this time. He could never be this comfortable with Tanaka, if anyone was “technically” his brother it was Tadashi. Tanaka could never tolerate him the way Tadashi did, Tanaka would never bother to understand him, and Tanaka would never have the patience to learn how to deal with him. Not even his real brother could do that. 

* * *

Tsukishima woke up to sunlight hitting him in the face, he had forgotten to close the curtain before he went to bed. His laptop still lay open at the foot of the bed and Yamaguchi was still asleep next to him. Neither of them had remembered to change out of their jerseys. Tsukki groaned and climbed over Yamaguchi to get out of bed, not really caring if he woke him up. He looked at the time, 7:00 a.m, and groaned again, waking up at 7:00 am on a Saturday was not the way he wanted to start the day. He was planning on sleeping in since they had practice at noon. 

“Tsukki?” 

“You can go back to sleep Yamaguchi, it’s 7:00 in the morning,” Tsukki said without turning around, he heard Yamaguchi flop back down on the bed behind him, “I’m going to go eat something.”  
Not bothering to put on his glasses, Tsukishima made his way downstairs to the kitchen. The lights were already on and he could hear someone rummaging through the fridge, he sighed, Akiteru must already be awake. He entered the kitchen quietly, not wanting to talk to his brother who he could barely see without his glasses anyway, and grabbed a breakfast bar from the cabinet. Tsukishiam could see the blurry mass of blonde hair out of the corner of his eye making cereal and-wait. His brother wasn’t blonde. 

“Saeko?!” Tsukishima shouted, forgetting his desire to be quiet,

Saeko jumped at the sound of his voice, “oh my God, Tsukishima, you scared the hell out of me! I didn’t even hear you come in!” she sounded almost impressed that she didn’t notice Tsukishima,

“What-what’re you doing here?” Tsukki said, clearing his throat, a little embarrassed for yelling at his brother’s girlfriend,

“I stayed with Akiteru last night! We got home after you did,” she said this with a smile, she had the same way of speaking as Tanaka, everything was shouted, said with over the top hand movements, and with a comically big smile.

“Tsukki! Are you alright?” both of them turned to see Yamaguchi and Akiteru in the doorway, “are you alright? We heard you yell,” 

“I’m fine, Tadashi, I just didn’t know there was someone else in the house.” Tsukishima looked pointedly at Akiteru, who averted his eyes. Yamaguchi and Saeko waved to each other, oblivious to the tension.

“Sorry for startling you Tsukishima,” Saeko said, winking at him, “I’ll try to let you know when I’m in the house from now on.” She said the second statement with more sincerity, grabbing her cereal and making her way to the dining room before Tsukki could respond. Akiteru followed her without a word. Typical.

It wasn’t as if Tsukki wanted to talk to Akiteru, in fact most of the time he just wanted his brother to leave him alone. It only bothered him because his brother never talked to him about anything that mattered. On the surface, it looked as if Akiteru talked to Kei about everything, about his day, about the new TV show he watched, the funny video he saw on his phone. But that was where the conversation stopped, underneath the surface you could see that the most serious thing the brothers had talked about for years was their parents divorce, and even that conversation lasted less than five minutes and was basically one sided. It ended with Akiteru cracking a joke and Tsukishima storming out of the room. He wondered if his Akiteru’s feelings disappeared if he ignored them long enough, because Tsukki’s didn’t. 

He turned back to Yamaguchi, “do you wanna go to Sakanoshita for breakfast instead?”

Yamaguchi was silent for a minute and Tsukki could feel him staring right into his soul, reading and analyzing his every expression, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was, “sure.”

They left without changing, and without talking to Akiteru and Saeko.


End file.
